All Things Bad and All Things Good
by Abilene and Dasha
Summary: When Abby finds out she is pregnant it is possibly the worst thing that could happen to both her and Luka.
1. Part One

NOTE: This story has been separated into five parts for your viewing enjoyment, but mostly for our torture. ;) Each part will be rather short, but each new part will be followed within a few days. Yes, this story is completed, so be sure to check back for updates. Also, you must remember to review or we may never give you the end of the story. :)

**:::: Part One ::::**

Abby peeked into the lounge and checked to see if anybody was there, seeing nobody she walked in and made sure the door behind her was securely shut. Walking over to the couch she sank down on it and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. What was she supposed to do?

She turned the plastic stick over in her hands again. She knew it couldn't have changed, but it hadn't sunk in quite yet. She leaned back onto the couch and sighed, just hoping that no one would come in right then. Especially not Luka.

She had no idea what she'd tell him. They'd only been back together for a few weeks now. She knew the terrible truth. This baby wasn't his. She wanted to break down in tears. She wanted to scream and yell. She couldn't believe that for the second time in her life she had managed to make a baby with a man she didn't want a baby with.

Abby thought back to the night, just a month before, that she regretted so much. She was so drunk, after spending the whole night at the bar down the street, that when she stumbled back to her flat it took her a full five minutes just to open the door. He had been just as drunk, if not more, and she couldn't even remember, if they had managed to shut the door before they ended up on the couch.

Abby pulled herself from her thoughts as she heard the lounge door open. Quickly she lifted her head and looked up to see Luka enter. He looked over at her and smiled, then frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Abby did the only thing she knew she could. She hid the stick in her hand and stood up, smiling at Luka. "Of course," she lied. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look worried." He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her arm. "Maybe you want to get something to eat, you didn't have a chance to eat breakfast yet."

Abby avoided looking in his eyes. Damn it, why did he have to be so nice right now? It wasn't making it any easier to pretend that she wasn't hiding something. She snuck a glance at his face and spoke, "I need to talk to you, Luka."

Luka nodded, "Okay. Let's go get breakfast. We can talk then." He looked down at her, questioning her with his eyes. She didn't like this. She didn't know how she would tell him. Should she tell him?

"Okay," she found herself agreeing. Still she wasn't sure what she'd tell him, or if she'd tell him anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The diner was almost empty and they sat down in a small booth by the window right away. It wasn't until their breakfasts arrived that Abby managed to steer the conversation away from talking about patients.

"Luka..." She trailed off. No, there wasn't a possibility that she could tell him the truth. It just wasn't possible, knowing how much pain it would cause him. "I...I think we should take a step back from each other."

He looked at her, startled. "What?"

"I think we should get some space between us..."

Moments passed, that seemed to go one forever, and he just stared at her. Shock. Hurt. Disbelief. So many emotions that she was seeing in his expression right not. So many that caused her pain also. How could she do this to him?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at her silverware folded inside a napkin. She couldn't look at him any longer.

"We've only been dating again for two weeks Abby," he finally managed to get out.

"Maybe it was a mistake," she spoke, her voice still soft and her eyes still cast on the napkin.

"I don't believe you," Luka suddenly said and she looked back up and over at him. "I don't believe you," he repeated again looking her in the eyes this time. "There's something else. Something that you're not telling me. Whatever it is, it's what's really bothering you."

Abby finally placed the silverware to the side of the table. She took Luka's hand with both of hers and answered him. So many secrets, so many things she wished she could hide, but knew she couldn't.

"I'm pregnant."

She felt a stab of pain deep inside when she saw his reactions. Surprise. Shock. Joy. She didn't consciously remember continuing, but she heard herself continue.

"It's not yours."

A long moment passed. Luka removed his hand from hers and stared at her without speaking. Finally, he stood from the table and walked out of the cafe. Abby, wiping a tear from her cheek, quickly stood to follow him out.

"Luka," she called as she stepped outside. "Luka, please, wait!"

Luka stopped, he had been making his way down the sidewalk. Now he turned around and faced her.

"I don't even know what to say to you," he spoke.

"Luka you couldn't really have expected it to be yours. We've only been together for two weeks!" Abby defended herself. Her eyes stung from the tears she was holding back.

"I hadn't expected for you to cheat on me!" Luka shouted back.

"I never cheated on you," Abby began. "It was a month ago. We weren't even dating."

"No, Abby, you're right. A month ago we weren't dating. A month ago we were just very, very good friend and very close to getting back together. And you knew that." With those words spoken Luka turned around and continued walking.

Abby felt her knees start to go weak and she sat down hard on the nearest ledge. Each of her feelings seemed to be fighting with the others to come to the surface. A half hour later, as she still sat on the ledge, she realized which one was winning. Guilt. Guilt at hurting Luka, and guilt at yet again ruining her own life. This time there was definitely no one to blame but herself.

When she finally rose to her feet, she realized that there was no way she could go back into work like she was. She'd have to survive another three hours in the same building as Luka before she could go home. Not that it would be much of a treat to walk back into her empty apartment.

She glanced at her watch. Five minutes left until her lunch break was over. Just enough time to get something to drink. Something strong enough to chase away that nagging voice in her head, that little voice which was reminding her that she'd just managed to get rid of the man she adored.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**The End** of Part 1 (Please Review)

DISCLAIMER: The above was a story of fan fiction based on characters created and owned by Michael Crichton, NBC, Warner Bros. and any other persons or companies affiliated with the television drama ER but not mentioned within this disclaimer.

_________________________________________________________________

"All Things Bad and All Things Good" written 2002 by Abilene and Dasha.

Please, we ask that you do not distribute this story anywhere else.


	2. Part Two

NOTE: We thank all that have reviewed this story! We appreciate all the feedback we get very, very much. :) Please remember to review this chapter also. We live for feedback! Really, we do, without it we fear we may die... ;)

**:::: Part Two ::::**

Abby stepped into the ER, regretting already her decision to not get that drink after all. She hadn't had a drink for a month. When she'd woken up next to a man that she didn't even recognize she knew it was time to stop. She knew she wasn't in control as she'd fooled herself into believing. So she'd stopped. Just like that. Just like she'd done the last time. And she didn't want to start now.

Abby spotted Luka at admit looking over a chart in his hands. Her heart sank. He appeared so normal, as if nothing had just happened to upset anything in his life. She envied that ability, wishing she had it. Wishing she could just flip a switch and pretend nothing had happened. Pretend she wasn't pregnant. Pretend that she didn't have to make a decision of whether to let another life live or not.

Sighing she spotted Dr. Weaver as the woman stepped into the lounge. She made a quick decision and followed.

"Dr. Weaver," Abby spoke as she passed the door. "Um, I have to leave work right now. I have, um, it's a family emergency and um..."

"Go," Weaver spoke and Abby looked at her surprised.

"What?" she questioned, certain she'd be fired if she really left.

"We're not busy, your shift ends in three hours and, frankly, if your off the clock it's less money I have to pay you."

"Um, thanks." Abby quickly walked out the door, before Weaver could change her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abby wandered home, still in the haze which had started when she looked at the two pink lines appearing, and realized what they signified. She stopped at the store to buy gum, took a walk in the park, avoiding going back to her apartment. Tonight, she decided, she wouldn't think about her pregnancy, Luka, or anything related. The problems would still be there the next morning, and she could deal with them then.

She pushed the front door open lazily with her foot, dumping her bag in the foyer. There was a pile of clothes she'd washed the day before waiting to be folded, and dishes still dirty in the sink. She ignored that too, and walked to the couch. It was too short, too narrow, but so much better than her double bed, where she'd be reminded of all the times he'd slept over the last couple weeks. She knew she couldn't handle seeing her bedroom as it was right now, with Luka's t-shirts on the floor, the indentation of his body where he'd lain the night before, the scent of him on the sheets, the pillows

She pulled a blanket over herself and curled up on the couch. The look of pain she'd seen in his eyes after she told him the baby wasn't his came back to her, and she was beginning to wonder if it would ever be possible to get it out of her head when she heard a loud noise.

Someone was knocking. She sat up quickly, stunned at the sound for a second. Before she could ask who it was, a voice said her name.

"Abby?" There was a long pause. "Abby, we need to talk. I know you're in there. Let me in."

Her heart began to beat faster when she realized it was him, but she tried not to assume anything. She walked to the door cautiously, blanket still around her shoulders, and opened the door.

Her first impression was that Luka looked like hell. His hair was messed, his tie was halfway undone, and his eyes were red. She lowered her eyes from his stare and stepped aside to let him in.

So much for his ability to pretend nothing had happened, Abby thought as Luka stepped around her and into her living room. She shut the door and then went to sit back down on the couch. Luka stayed standing but took position by the window to stare down at the street below.

Abby didn't say anything. He had come to talk to her and it was his turn to talk. He knew the situation. She'd told him everything she cold. She'd apologized and now it was his turn to talk. She couldn't say anymore till he said something.

"What are you planning to do Abby? About the baby, I mean." Luka turned to face her finally. "Who is the father?"

Abby's eyes immediately flashed downwards. How could she tell him? How was she supposed to tell him that she'd spent hours at a bar getting drunk and then took some guy, just as drunk, home with her and slept with him? How was she supposed to tell him this? At least she had gotten the guys name before he'd left that next morning, Abby thought bitterly but then realized that the thought was no more comforting.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Abby spoke softly, hoping she could get away with not telling Luka about the baby's father.

But his eyes narrowed in on her and he asked the question again, "Who's the father Abby?"

Abby took a deep breath, fighting back the tears she could feel starting to come. She raised her head and looked at him. He deserved this much. He deserved the truth, and she should at least be brave enough to look him in the eye when she told him.

"You don't know him." She watched Luka's face cloud over and she continued. "Neither do I, really."

"What the hell do you mean, Abby?" He shifted his weight impatiently. "Give me a name. I want to know his name."

"Andrew." It pained her just to say the syllables of his name. "Andrew Harvey."

Andrew. Luka mulled the name over in his mind for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate response to Abby's confession. Before he knew what to say, Abby spoke again.

"I met him in a bar last month. He came home with me and things went a little too far."

"You were drunk," it was a statement, not a question, for Luka already knew the obvious truth.

Abby nodded her head, answering anyways. "Yes," she whispered watching Luka uncomfortably.

Luka closed his eyes briefly, sighed then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Abby.

"What are you going to do?" his question was a whisper. Abby looked over and met his eyes. No more anger, just concern, but still a lot of pain.

"I really don't know what to do," she whispered feeling a tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"You should contact the father," said Luka.

"Why?" Abby asked feeling it was a stupid question.

"Because it's his baby," Luka stated a little too firmly.

"Luka I don't even know if I am going to have this baby," Abby spoke. "Why tell him if I'm not even going to have it?"

"You mean an abortion?" Luka questioned.

Abby nodded. "Yes. You're not against abortion, I know you're not, so don't act like you are."

"To a certain extent I'm not but Abby you went out and you got drunk and you had sex with a stranger and you created a baby with him. Maybe it's time you actually take responsibility. You made the mistake, now live with it. I'm not telling you to keep this baby but having an abortion is wrong."

Abby just stared at him. As his words sunk in she found that she wanted to burst into tears. She needed him on her side. She needed his support. And he just told her that she was irresponsible. Slowly the feeling of crying disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"Leave," Abby spoke firmly and quietly. Her voice rose with each of her next words until she was almost yelling. "Walk out that door, and leave, Luka. Get the hell out of my apartment."

He looked at her, surprised, his eyes asking her if he had understood her meaning correctly. Her eyes were so cold when she looked at him, that he almost wanted to back down. Almost. He knew he was right, and she needed to realize this was her responsibility. This time she'd have to deal with her own problems.

"Gladly." He rose from the couch quickly, knocking a pillow off in his haste towards the door. "Push everyone away who wants to help you, Abby. You're good at that. We all know you've had enough practice."

Abby's anger only grew more at his words and she stood up to follow him to the door.

"How the hell can you tell me to take responsibility?" she screamed. "How can you even stand there and say any of those things to me? You have no idea what it's like! You live in your head Luka! And in your head there's this image of the perfect life! The perfect family! Your perfect little wife and your perfect kids! You don't even know what the real world is like!"

"I don't know what the real world is like?" Luka shouted back. "Abby I lost that family! You have no idea what true pain is! You're living in a fairy tale! You get pregnant and all you ever want to do is kill it! All you do is run away from your responsibility! You're right, when I had my family my life was perfect! God only knows why I'd settle for you!" The words came before he could stop them. Before he even realized his mouth was forming them they were out. The look on Abby's face was heartbreaking.

"And it's no wonder your family died Luka," Abby spoke, venom dripping from every word. "You don't deserve a family."

"And neither do you!" Luka spat back. "I feel sorry for your baby, Abby, coming into the world with a mother like you."

They stood there, glaring at each other, neither sure what to say. All the insults had been said, every line had been crossed, and neither of them knew what to do next.

Abby angrily wiped away the tears which came faster now, mad at herself for being hurt by his comments. She aimed her head away from Luka's view, letting her hair cover her face as she stepped past him towards the door.

She flung it open and motioned into the hallway, daring him to leave.

Luka watched her, anger in his eyes, for only a moment before stepping past her, through the door and exiting her apartment. She watched as he walked down the hallway and disappeared inside the stairwell. Finally, minutes after he'd entered the stairwell, she closed the door.

Walking back over to the couch, Abby sank down onto it and began to cry. She cried for everything she'd just said to Luka and for everything he'd said to her. She cried for their lost relationship that she knew this time could never be fixed. And she cried for the memory of being in his arms only this morning safe and secure in the knowledge that she had a good future to look forward to. In only a matter of a few hours that future had been taken from her.

Something Abby had once been told suddenly came to her memory. You can do something in a heartbeat that will cause heartache for a lifetime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**The End** of Part 2 (Please Review)

DISCLAIMER: The above was a story of fan fiction based on characters created and owned by Michael Crichton, NBC, Warner Bros. and any other persons or companies affiliated with the television drama ER but not mentioned within this disclaimer.

_________________________________________________________________

"All Things Bad and All Things Good" written 2002 by Abilene and Dasha.

Please, we ask that you do not distribute this story anywhere else.


	3. Part Three

**:::: Part Three ::::**

_One Month Later..._

Abby picked up a few apples from the top of the pile, stuffing them into the plastic bag absentmindedly. It was almost midnight, and she'd just gotten off work. She'd been able to transfer back up to OB, but only because she was willing to take the odd shifts. It was annoying, and she knew she wouldn't be able to continue it after people found out she was pregnant. For now, though, it worked - she had been able to avoid Luka almost completely for the last month. She tied the bag and put it in her cart.

She tried to remember all the things that she'd wanted to pick up as she headed towards the deli - bread, pickles, some of the chicken that was on sale, mustard...Luka?

Abby almost dropped the basket she held when she saw him. He was standing just a few feet away from her, looking at the potato salad.

Did he see me? Abby glanced quickly around her and back at him. There was no way to move away from him quickly without causing a scene. She was about to slink away back into the produce aisle when she realized he was already walking towards her.

He smiled down at her as he came to a halt before her. So familiar was his smile, and unexpected, that she felt her heart begin to ache. She had missed him so much. Not that she hadn't realized that before. She had. Every day and night for the past month she'd find her mind thinking about times they'd spent together and wondering what he was doing.

"Hi," he greeted in the same accented voice she was so used to hearing but hadn't heard in nearly a month.

"Hey," her greeting seemed somewhat shy to her. To make up for it she looked up at him and smiled. His smile returned, a little broader this time.

"So," Luka began, "how have you been?"

"Okay," Abby answered simply, not really sure what else to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. That she'd been miserable and alone without him. That a day hasn't passed that she hasn't regretted everything said between them that fateful day. That she wanted him back.

"Works been good," she said suddenly. "Odd schedule but I'm glad I went back."

Luka looked at her skeptically and Abby immediately realized why. She shouldn't have said that.

"Really? I was actually surprised to hear you'd gone back to the OB. Considering..." his words trailed and he gestured towards her stomach, both of them knowing what he was saying.

Again Abby was lost for words. How to tell him that she hadn't even thought about the fact that she was pregnant when she'd transferred back to that part of the hospital, that she hadn't even considered all the babies she'd be seeing born everyday, that all she'd thought about was getting away from him.

"It's been good," was all she finally said.

Luka nodded, "Glad to hear it."

They stood in the middle of the aisle for a long moment, not noticing that the other customers had to steer their carts around them.

"Have you decided what you'll do?" He asked softly.

"I don't think I feel like discussing this with you, Luka." Seeing the look on his face led her to continue. "Not in the middle of the grocery store."

She started to walk away from him, but he stopped her with his hand on her arm. She looked up at him. The same emotions mirrored in each their expressions and both trying to hide them.

Finally he spoke, his voice just a whisper, "Can we meet for dinner? Tonight, tomorrow?"

Abby closed her eyes briefly, then reopened them and looked back up at him.

"Okay," she agreed nodding her head. "Tomorrow."

Luka smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

Abby nodded and watched as Luka walked away. She was certain this was going to be a mistake. The words they'd shared a month ago would haunt them. They'd said the cruelest things to each other that day. Things she knew just couldn't be healed. Not with an I'm sorry and not with love.

No, she thought walking away herself, this relationship was beyond repair. And they had only themselves to blame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Next Evening..._

Abby stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her hair for the tenth time that night. She let it fall loose over her shoulders and sighed. There wasn't much of a point to fussing, she realized. This wasn't a date, she thought, rolling her eyes at herself in the mirror. She was just reaching for her coat when the doorbell rang.

"Good evening, Abby." Luka gave her a small smile when she opened the door. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, already regretting having accepted his invitation. An evening spent ignoring the rift they'd created between themselves wasn't high on her list of things to do.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she started to put on her coat.

"You'll see when we get there." He reached over and plucked a scarf off the shelf, putting it around her neck. "It's cold outside, you'll need this."

Abby watched with tenderness as he placed the scarf around her neck. Their eyes locked and for a moment both seemed to be standing in another time. A past time when everything between them was sweet and perfect.

Luka, unconsciously, leaned in closer to her. Abby swallowed, but recovered quickly, and took a step backwards. Luka stood up straight and sighed uncomfortably. Looking down, he gave her a nervous smile.

"Shall we go?" he asked gesturing towards the door beside them. Abby only nodded and reached out to open the door again. Luka was quicker though and got there first. Opening the door he held it for her as she walked through and out into the cold winter's night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**The End** of Part 3 (Please Review)

DISCLAIMER: The above was a story of fan fiction based on characters created and owned by Michael Crichton, NBC, Warner Bros. and any other persons or companies affiliated with the television drama ER but not mentioned within this disclaimer.

_________________________________________________________________

"All Things Bad and All Things Good" written 2002 by Abilene and Dasha.

Please, we ask that you do not distribute this story anywhere else.


	4. Part Four

**:::: Part Four ::::**

"It's a lot emptier in here than I remember it." Abby said as they stepped into the restaurant. She glanced around again and checked her watch, confused. "Luka, it's completely empty at 7.30, are you sure it's open?"

She looked around again, comparing the deserted room with her memory of how crowded it used to be when Luka lived upstairs. It had always been full of tourists comparing their itineraries, businessmen closing deals and romantic couples sharing tender words over candle-lit dinners. She was surprised how vividly she remembered how it had been to be one of those couples.

"It's ours for the night." Luka looked down at her almost guiltily, feeling a sudden need to explain his actions. "I'm friends with the owner, you know. I thought we could use some privacy tonight."

Abby looked up at him closely, certain there was more to this. More than just them needing privacy. He'd taken her to eat dinner at a hotel he used to live at. Who did something like that? Unless it was seen not as a hotel, but a place they used to spend a lot of time at together. A place they'd gone to in their first year of dating. A place they'd been happy.

The fact that he'd managed to make it so that they had the entire restaurant to themselves for the night was coming across as a little too romantic for Abby. They weren't even friends anymore. Were they? She'd said the cruelest things to him, and him to her. How could that so easily be forgotten?

"Come on," Luka spoke. "I think it's safe to say we can seat ourselves."

Abby followed Luka into the restaurant and towards a table they both knew well. It was the same table they had always sat at when they'd eaten here. It was just your average round table for two, set up beside a window overlooking a small manmade pond in the backyard of the hotel. Right now the pond was frozen over but with the moon's gleam focusing down on it, it still gave off the romantic setting that Abby was sure it was meant to.

"So is there a waiter, or do we serve ourselves?" Abby teased him as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her.

"I've already taken care of everything." Luka smiled at her, and she realized the waiter was already approaching them with glasses of water, as if on cue.

He looked so happy tonight, Abby noticed, and again wondered why he had gone to so much trouble. She took a sip of the water which had been brought, hoping it might calm her a bit. Anticipating what Luka might say tonight was making her stomach turn somersaults.

"So, how've you been?" Luka asked as the waiter walked away from their table and disappeared into the kitchen.

Abby looked over at him uncertainly, not sure how to answer. The truth? Half the truth? Or a downright lie?

"I've been okay," she replied, not sure which category it fit into.

"Good," Luka spoke with a soft smile.

Moments of an uneasy silence passed between them. Abby averted her eyes by looking down at the table and running her fingers over a small imperfection in the wood. All the while she could feel Luka's eyes on her.

Finally, when she was about to ask how he'd been, Luka suddenly spoke, changing their topic from light conversation to very emotional and personal. "I've missed you Abby."

Abby looked at him for a moment, shocked. She heard the words he was saying, but it took a lot longer for the meaning to reach her brain.

"You've missed me?" She repeated his words incredulously, trying not to believe him. He couldn't be serious. "What did you miss more, the insults or the betrayal?"

Luka ignored her sarcasm. He looked her straight in the eye, waiting until she returned his gaze. "I never thought words could hurt me." He paused. "But what you said, it hurt me deeply - only because it came from you. It hurt me, Abby, but it didn't make me stop caring about you."

There was more silence as Abby considered his words. She had felt guilty ever since that day for saying what she'd said to him. She'd gone to bed every night with an emotional pain, sometimes so bad it caused a physical pain, not because of the hurt from his words but the guilt she felt about her words. And now he was telling her, he still cared about her.

She felt a tear begin to trail down her cheek and quickly lowered her head to prevent Luka from noticing it. However Luka reached out and lifted up her chin so that she was forced to look at him. He smiled at her, rubbing away the tear with his thumb.

"I know I hurt you too Abby," he began, "and I am very sorry for that. I didn't mean what I said. I know you'd make a great mother. This baby would be lucky to have you."

Abby lowed her eyes, feeling how wrong he was. This baby would be lucky if it had never been created. It would be lucky if it had anybody but her.

"Are you planning on keeping it?" he asked gently. The sincerity she heard in his voice told her that he wouldn't criticize whatever decision she had come to.

Slowly Abby shook her head, "No." Remembering their fight she knew immediately what he must be thinking. She hurried to correct it, "I'm thinking I'll put it up for adoption."

Luka nodded. "Have you talked to the father?"

Abby smiled weakly. "He told me to leave him alone. He doesn't want anything to do with it. Isn't that terrible? Neither of us want anything to do with it."

"It's not that terrible Abby." She looked at him questioningly, he continued. "You made a mistake one night and out of it some couple that can never have kids will get this wonderful little human being. How can that be terrible?"

Abby smiled over at Luka, but felt like crying. He'd just told her what she'd needed to be told so badly for so long. That her mistake may not be such a mistake. That her terrible actions may not be so terrible. And it had been him who'd told her. A man of who's opinion she so valued.

The arrival of the waiter with their meal interrupted Abby's musings. The small talk began right where it had left off earlier, with her asking how Luka was doing. Forgiveness having been given to her, she let herself enjoy being with him, talking with him. It had been such a long time since she felt so comfortable with anyone, including herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One Hour Later..._

Abby ran her hand through the leaves of the tree which stood by the icy pond, letting tiny icicles run between the fingers of her gloves. She felt Luka's arm weave its way around her shoulders, and, without thinking, she leaned into him. Instinctively, she knew he wouldn't push her away. And it was such a nice feeling to have his arms around her, his presence seemed to take away all her pain and worries.

"I should start heading home." She told him, her voice slightly muffled in his jacket. "I've got an early shift tomorrow."

Luka pulled away from her a bit to look at her, keeping his arm around her protectively. "Of course. It's been a long night, you must be exhausted."

Abby nodded, smiled and then began to pull away from him. Luka hesitated for a moment but then realized that hesitations weren't needed, not anymore. He smiled to himself and stopped Abby with a gentle grasp of her arm.

"What is it?" she asked as he turned her around to face him.

Luka thought for a moment, then reached into his pocket and felt for the small velvet box there. Kneeling down before her on one knee, realizing before his one knee even touched the ground that it would be cold and wet, he didn't even waver as he pulled out the small velvet box.

"Abby," he began softly, "we've had this crazy on again off again relationship since we started. But I know that we are destined to be together. We have to be because no matter what we've put each other through, through it all I've never stopped feeling this overwhelming, overpowering love for you. It's so strong that I feel it emotionally and physically. I never want this to end and I know it won't. We're always going to end up together. So, let's make it official. Will you marry me Abby?"

Luka had been watching her closely this whole time. He watched as she first recognized what he was doing. He watched the shock and then love cross over her features, mingled with a little bit of fright. But now he was noticing something all together different. She didn't seem completely with him anymore. Something was wrong.

"Abby?" Luka jumped to both his feat and immediately reached out to touch her arm as if the sheer contact would help. He watched as she grabbed hold of her stomach and closed her eyes tightly as tears quickly formed. "Abby?" he asked again, this time a little more desperate.

"Oh, god, Luka it hurts," she burley got the words out before she collapsed into his embrace.

He tried his best to keep her from slipping to the icy cold ground as she fell, picking her up in his arms.

"Abby?" He felt along her neck for a pulse. "Abby, talk to me! What's wrong? What hurts you? Abby?" Her only reply was a low moan.

He clutched her still form even more tightly and ran as fast as he could back to the hotel lobby, shouting for help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**The End** of Part 4 (Please Review)

DISCLAIMER: The above was a story of fan fiction based on characters created and owned by Michael Crichton, NBC, Warner Bros. and any other persons or companies affiliated with the television drama ER but not mentioned within this disclaimer.

_________________________________________________________________

"All Things Bad and All Things Good" written 2002 by Abilene and Dasha.

Please, we ask that you do not distribute this story anywhere else.


	5. Part Five

THANKS! to everyone that has read and reviewed this story! We appreciate all the feedback you have given!

**:::: Part Five ::::**

Luka crumpled the Styrofoam cup in frustration, and tossed it into the trash bin. It missed, but he didn't notice, he'd already resumed his pacing back towards his chair. He slumped back into the hard plastic chair, and removed the ring box from his pocket, turning it over in his hands, trying to distract himself from the situation.

He wanted to do something. Anything would be better than this damn waiting. He just wanted to be able to see her, even. Lewis had brought him to sit down, physically pushing him out of the room, insisting that he stay out here and try to calm down. He thought that might have been the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Calm down? Abby had just fainted, and he was supposed to calm down? He was starting to consider just bursting into the room they had her in, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Luka turned around to find Lewis standing behind him, smiling up at him. Some of the worry left him, but only some.

"Is she okay?" he asked hastily.

Lewis nodded. "Abby's going to be just fine."

The doctor's words echoed in his mind. They were only a slight mend to his tormented feelings. Slight, because she had only spoken of Abby. What about the baby?

"What about the baby?" Luka asked the question out loud.

Lewis looked at him and began explaining things thoroughly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luka opened the door to the room Abby had been placed in as softly as possible. The hallways were so silent, compared to the constant noise and chaos downstairs, that he was certain the sound of his heart beating was audible. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw her.

Abby was asleep, her eyes closed, traces of tears still visible on her pale cheeks. He wanted to touch her, to smooth her tangled hair and wipe her eyes, but he resisted, letting her rest a bit longer.

He reached for her chart, which was clipped to the end of the bed. Before he had a chance to read it though, he realized Abby's eyes were open. He glanced back at her to see that she was awake. And looking right at him.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "How are you feeling?"

Abby only looked at him for a few moments and then spoke. "Is it gone?"

Luka smiled softly and walked over to sit in a chair beside her bed.

"Dr. Lewis told me that while they were working on you, you were pretty upset. She said that you really were afraid you'd lose this baby. That you really didn't want that to happen."

Abby's mind only took a few moments to realize what he was saying. She looked over at him almost hopefully.

"Am I still pregnant Luka?"

"Yes," Luka answered with a smile. "You almost lost it but they managed to keep that from happening. You're still pregnant Abby."

Abby closed her eyes and leaned her head back comfortably on the pillow behind her. A smile played at her lips as she thought of all that could have happened, but didn't happen.

She opened her eyes after a moment to see Luka studying her face. She smiled at him.

"And my baby wasn't hurt?" Abby asked.

"No, Abby, you're fine and the baby is fine." He smiled back at her. He was certain that he heard relief in her voice.

"Good. And Luka..." Abby paused. "My answer is yes." She saw the confusion on his face for a split second, before he understood what she meant and his smile widened.

Luka moved closer to the bed, taking the ring from his pocket once again. He placed it on her finger without a word, and kissed her. Her eyes were brimming with tears now, and he gently wiped her eyes. He moved his hand down to rest on her belly.

"I love you, Abby. Now and forever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**The End** (Please Review)

DISCLAIMER: The above was a story of fan fiction based on characters created and owned by Michael Crichton, NBC, Warner Bros. and any other persons or companies affiliated with the television drama ER but not mentioned within this disclaimer.

_________________________________________________________________

"All Things Bad and All Things Good" written 2002 by Abilene and Dasha.

Please, we ask that you do not distribute this story anywhere else.


End file.
